


Replacing Love

by tommohoran223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommohoran223/pseuds/tommohoran223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is young, the obvious expectation is for them to grow up with loving parents. It’s an obvious expectation that they always have enough to eat. It’s an obvious expectation for a child to be able to grow up without having to fear everyone who was four feet taller than you.  I didn’t live up to those expectations, though, as much as it pains me to say.</p>
<p>Riley is dropped off at the slave auction building with her three older brothers. After years of being beaten and un-cared for, Louis and Zayn, a wealthy, rude couple, purchase Riley and her brothers. </p>
<p>They never expected for these four kids to take a special place in their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

When a child is young, the obvious expectation is for them to grow up with loving parents. It’s an obvious expectation that they always have enough to eat. It’s an obvious expectation for a child to be able to grow up without having to fear everyone who was four feet taller than you. I didn’t live up to those expectations though, as much as it pains me to say.  
I was only six months old when our father dropped my brothers and I off at this terrible place. The place where people were held hostage unless they got lucky (or unlucky) to be bought. The place where people were beaten, and never had enough to eat or drink.  
As I was getting older, I started to notice that Liam tried to stay positive for the rest of us. He would always give his portions of food to his younger siblings. He would always cuddle us when we felt hopeless, which honestly, felt like most of the time.  
I didn’t really remember a lot from our old life, as I was too young. I know Liam and Niall did, and even Harry probably had a couple memories floating in his brain. However, from what Liam would tell me after I pestered him to no end, was that our mother was golden. I wish everyday that I could remember her, or even have a couple pictures.  
I could go on and on about how terrible my first three years of life were. But that’s not the point of this story. This story started just before my fourth birthday came around.

 

“Riley, Harry, Niall, stay close to me,” My oldest brother, Liam, ordered in a low voice. I obeyed and stayed by his side. I tried to always listen to Liam, because the last time I ran off, he cried. He then explained to me later that he was worried about me, since I was so little.  
“Some evil person could take you away from us, since you’re so little,” Liam had said. I was in his lap that night after Harry and Niall had gone to sleep.  
“And they step on me and squash me like a bug!” I exclaimed, but in a whisper so only he could hear me.  
Liam had given a slight chuckle and nodded his head. “Right. We don’t want that happening, now do we?”  
Harry followed suit, grabbing onto Niall’s hand, who was standing close to Liam. Liam reached down and picked me up, balancing me on his hip.  
We were waiting in line to get food. When finally got to the front of the line, a man gave us each two slices of bread and an apple. Liam took my food first, then let Harry and Niall go up and get their own. Like always, Liam took his food last.  
We sat down in our designated corner. Liam set me down first, placing a piece of bread in my hands. I nibbled on it, more focused on the bread then what was going on around me. When I finished my slices of bread, I reached for my apple.  
“Apple please!” I asked Liam. He gave me a slice of my apple, which he cut into four pieces so I could eat it easier.  
After I finished my apple, I grabbed my stuffed rabbit, Eddie, and wobbled over to Liam’s lap. I plopped myself in it and put my thumb in my mouth, watching Niall and Harry.  
“Niall, Harry, tomorrow’s auction day,” Liam started, sounding stern.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Niall replied, “It doesn’t really matter. No one’s gonna buy us anyways, we’re too young.”  
“You might be right, Nialler, but I want you guys to know that I’m going to try my best to keep us together,” Liam continued.  
“Li!” I tried to grab his attention, “I take Eddie?”  
“I’m pretty sure you can keep Eddie, Riles,” Liam responded.  
“Yay!” I cheered, before going back to playing with Eddie and sucking my thumb.  
“Liam?” It was Harry who asked this time, “What if all of us but Riley get bought?”  
I looked up when I heard my name. “No!” I protested, “I stay with brothers!”  
“I don’t know Harry. We just have to pray that that won’t happen,” Liam answered.  
“Now, bedtime!” Liam said after a minute. I yawned in response, snuggling into Liam’s chest while holding Eddie tight, my thumb still in my mouth. Harry curled up into Liam’s side, resting his curly head onto his arm. Niall laid down on the other side of Liam, facing in the opposite direction.\  
My eyelids get heavy, and before I know it, I’m fast asleep.


	2. Two

“Hey! Everybody up! That’s right, c’mon! Wake up you lousy beings!” I was startled awake by the mean man's voice, telling us to wake up. I didn’t like that man at all; he hit Nialler and Liam once.   
Liam gave me Eddie, who had fallen to the floor while I was asleep, and hoisted me out of his lap. He set me on the ground so he could wake Harry up. Niall was already up, but he wouldn’t look at anyone.  
“Ni?” I called, standing up and walking over to him. Niall smiled as I approached him, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.  
“You okay?” I asked him, cuddling into his chest.   
“Yeah,” Niall responded, “I’m just a little worried about today.”  
I shoved Eddie into his hands. “Eddie makes me not worried. He can make you not worried too!”   
Niall chuckled before handing it back to me, much to my dismay. “You keep him, Riles, because you may need him.”  
“But… I want Ni to have him!” I protested.  
Before he could say anything else, the mean man came up from behind him, smirking down at me.  
“It’s a shame she’s probably not going anywhere,” He said in a smug voice.  
Niall grit his teeth, and I heard Liam growl from behind me.   
“The curly one too!” The man continued, “They’re both too young to be useful for anything.” I heard Harry whimper in the background.  
The man let out a chuckle and moved on to some other people. I grabbed Eddie and hugged him, putting my thumb in my mouth. It was what I did when I was scared or nervous. Liam picked me up and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Harry, Niall, come on. It’s almost time.” I heard Liam say.  
At the auction, Liam grabbed Harry and I’s hands as we were rushed on stage, Niall following close behind. The lights were bright, and I couldn’t see much of anything. I held Eddie close to me, looking at the floor.  
Like every time we did this, everything was quiet. They just stared at us. Then suddenly, a voice called out, “6,000 for the oldest one!”   
People started bidding for Liam, and Niall too, but not Haz and I.   
“12,000 for the eldest and the blond one!”  
“14,000!”   
“16,000!”  
But one voice stood out. “50,000 for all of them!”  
No one said a word, because no one wanted to compete with that. The people rushed us back offstage, probably to get us to the person who said that.  
Liam picked me up, and for once, he looked happy. There was still some worry in his face, but he was smiling.  
I looked at my other brothers and saw they were smiling too. Niall ruffled Harry’s curls before pulling him into a half hug.   
“Guys, I know you’re happy, but please stay close to me,” Liam ordered them.  
“Li! Does this mean we can stay together?” Harry asked him.  
“I hope so Harry, I hope so.”  
Liam put me down once we stopped walking, so I sat on the floor and played with Eddie.   
“Liam, are they gonna hurt us like the mean man hurts us?” Harry asked Liam in a nervous voice.  
“I hope not. But I’m not about to let them hurt any of you,” Liam replied.  
I continued to play with Eddie until I saw two pairs of feet stop right in front of us. I looked up to see two men, who were covered in tattoos. They both looked scary, and I grabbed onto Liam’s leg, whimpering.  
“Names and ages, please,” The one with Middle Eastern skin commanded.   
“Um, I’m Liam, and I’m fourteen,” Liam answered.  
“I’m Harry, and I’m seven!” Harry told them.  
Niall looked like he didn’t like the men. “I’m Niall, I’m eleven.”  
The men looked down at me, but I just buried my head in Liam’s leg.  
“This is Riley, she’s three,” Liam told them for me.   
“Great,” The second man said, but he didn’t look grateful at all. “Let’s go.”  
Liam grabbed my hand and the men led us outside, where I saw the sky, sun, and the birds.  
“LiLi, look at the birdies!” I pointed at them in glee.  
“I see them!” He smiled.   
The men took us to a black car. The first man got into the driver's seat, and the second got into the passenger seat. We were shoved into the backseat, Liam going first with me on his lap, Harry in the middle and Niall on the other side.   
I was amazed when the car started to move, as I had never seen a car in my life.  
“Li! We’re moving!” I squealed softly, looking out the window.  
“I see that, Ri,” Liam said.  
“Haz we’re moving, you see?” I turned to look at Harry, who was leaning over Niall to look outside.  
“I see!” Harry replied.  
The man in the passenger seat turned around and glared at us. Liam instinctively pulled me closer to him.  
“My name is Mr. Tomlinson,” He said. “And that’s Mr. Malik,” he said, pointing at the other man. “And anything we say, goes, got it?”   
My brothers nodded, but I was too busy toying with Eddie’s ears.   
“This was not an adoption, is that clear? You two,” He pointed at Liam and Niall, “Will work for us. Your younger siblings will stay in a room until they are old enough to work as well. Understood?”  
“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry answered.  
“Yes sir,” Liam and Niall said, Niall barely mumbling.  
I nodded my head yes, because apparently we were all saying the word yes.  
Mr. Tomlinson turned back around, but Liam still kept his tight grip on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I'm really into this story, and I hope you guys are somewhat enjoying it.


	3. Three

After a car ride of silence, the car stopped moving. Mr. Malik and Mr. Tomlinson both got out of the car, leaving us, but turning around halfway to the door. Liam opened the door and set me on the ground, got out, and picked me back up. Harry and Niall got out through the other door.   
I looked down at my hands and realized that Eddie wasn’t safe and sound in my arms. “Li! Eddie’s gone!” I cried out.   
Liam reached back into the car and pulled Eddie out.  
“No he’s not, love, you dropped him. Eddie’s fine, see?” Liam comforted my, putting my stuffed rabbit back into my hands. I nodded, making sure that Eddie was unharmed.  
Liam made his way over to the two men, where Harry and Niall were. I used this time to look at the house we’d be staying in.  
The house was huge. As we were walking towards the door, I pointed things out like the huge swimming pool, and the pretty flowers. Liam eventually set me down, so I could get close to the flowers.  
I was amazed by the inside of the house. There were so many things with the white, black and gold colors. Liam had to practically drag me along, and threatened to pick me up again, because I wanted to look at everything. The only things I was used to seeing was the dirty warehouse we were kept in.  
Mr. Malik said he had work to do, and then proceeded to climb one of the many flights of stairs. Mr. Tomlinson took us on a tour of the house, showing us everything from the kitchen to the dining room to our room.  
“This is your room,” He said, opening the door. It was a small room with only one bed. It was a larger bed though, so we all could fit. It was also connected to a small bathroom with a small shower, toilet, and sink.   
“We get a room?!” Harry exclaimed.  
Mr. Tomlinson stiffly nodded.   
Harry ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, laying on his back. I squealed and let go of Liam’s hand, following my older brother. I had to actually climb to get on it, but when I did, I flopped down onto the bed next to Harry, giggling.  
“So,” I heard Mr. Tomlinson say, “How about we leave these two here and I’ll show you guys your daily jobs?”  
I sat up immediately, my eyes watering. Were Liam and Niall going to leave us? Do they still like me?  
“You’re leaving, LiLi?!” I asked.  
Liam shook his head no and walked over to the two of us. “Listen, Nialler and I have to go do a couple things, so stay in this room! Harry, watch over your sister, alright? Can you be a big boy and do that?”  
Harry and I both nodded.  
“Yes sir!” Harry exclaimed, saluting Liam. Liam mirrored and turned around to so stand by Niall.  
Mr. Tomlinson stepped forward, glaring at the two of us. “Stay in this room, you hear? If you leave, there will be punishments, got it?”  
Harry and I both nodded again, but this time out of pure fear. I could see Liam and Niall both getting angry, but they didn’t say a word.  
“Good, because Mr. Malik and I both despise children. Stay out of the way.”  
He turned around and walked out, slamming the door closed.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The whole time Liam and Niall were gone, I sat on the bed, playing with Eddie. I was guiding him around the room, when I noticed that there was a big hole at the bottom of Eddie’s ear. My eyes widened and started to water.  
“Hazza!” I whimpered, “Eddie’s hurt!”  
“Huh?” Harry looked up from the book he was looking at. He wasn’t actually reading it, because only Niall and Liam could read, but he was flipping through the pages in boredom.  
“Look!” I cried, thrusting the rabbit in his direction. Harry got up and inspected the hole as I started to softly cry.  
“No Riley, don’t cry!” Harry tried to calm me down, but I just couldn’t calm down! Eddie was broken!  
Harry stood up and reached for my hand. “C’mon, lets look for someone who can help him!”  
“But- but LiLi told us to stay in the room!” I protested through my tears.  
“Riley, Eddie’s hurt. We need to find someone to help him! We won’t get caught, I promise!”   
I still was doubting it, but Eddie was hurt. So I took his hand and held Eddie close to me as Harry led me out of the room.  
The hallways were huge, and we had no idea of who could actually help us. So Harry turned to the right and we started walking, searching for someone.  
I was petrified of Mr. Malik and Mr. Tomlinson finding us and hurting us like the mean man hurt us back at the slave house. Not to mention the disappointment and worry in Liam’s eyes as he found out that we disobeyed him. So even though I was sad, I made sure I made barely any noise while I was crying and stuck close to Harry.  
Right before we were about to turn a corner, we suddenly heard footsteps coming our direction. Harry’s eyes widened and hid next to the wall, grabbing me and holding me close. I wrapped my tiny arms around Eddie and cried, leaning against my brother and sucking my thumb.  
The footsteps were getting closer, and I said a silent goodbye to Eddie, hoping that Liam would come and save the day, just like he always did.  
But Liam was gone, and I had no idea where he was. So it was just Harry, Eddie and I.  
The person turned the corner, and I heard a gasp. A woman's gasp. I looked back up to see a graying lady in a black and white dress. She was holding a duster in one hand, and looked surprised to see us.  
“What- What on Earth are you two doing? Why are you here?” She asked.  
“Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Malik brought us here!” Harry answered her.  
“But… they don’t like children! Oh, nevermind that, why are you crying sweetheart?” She kneeled down in front of me.  
“Eddie… Eddie’s hurt!” I explained in between hiccups, holding it out for her to see.  
“Oh my… Would you like me to fix him honey?” She asked me, studying Eddie’s ear.   
“Y-Yeah,” I nodded, leaning into Harry.   
“Alright, follow me you two!” The lady beckoned us, then started to walk down the hallway. Harry and I followed her, me gripping Harry’s hand like there was no tomorrow.   
She led us to a small room that looked similar to ours- but hers had a table with some needles and thread on it. The lady turned to us and said, “Why don’t you two sit on the bed while I fix your bunny?”  
“His-his name is Eddie,” I informed her. I made my way over to the bed, Harry following close behind.   
The lady grabbed one of the needles, and put some thread through the hole. I gasped and climbed off the bed, saying, “NO! Don’t hurt Eddie!”  
“Don’t worry honey, this won’t hurt him at all.” She said, smiling at me. I didn’t smile back, worried for Eddie.   
“What are your names darlings?” The lady asked us.  
“I’m Harry!” Harry announced, “And that’s my sister, Riley!”  
“And do you happen to know why Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Malik brought you here?” She asked kindly.  
“They want us to do work!” Harry told her, “They’re having our older brothers, Niall and Liam do the work, but they say we’re too young still, so we have to always stay in the room!”  
The lady stopped stitching for a second with a gasp. “Did… did you four come from the slave house?”   
Harry nodded.   
“And… and how old are you?” She asked, looking heartbroken.  
“I’m seven, Liam’s fourteen, Niall’s eleven, and Riley’s three!” Harry answered.  
The lady looked at me, her eyes wide.  
“You… you’re three?” She whispered. I nodded proudly, holding up three fingers like Liam had taught me.   
“Oh my goodness, you poor things. I… I cannot believe those… those monsters would bring children here!” She exclaimed.  
She broke off the thread, and handed Eddie back to me.  
“Eddie!” I exclaimed, hugging him close.  
“Come, both of you, we need to get you both back to your room.” The lady said, grabbing both of our hands and guiding us down the hall.  
We made it back into our room, the lady sighing when she saw the door. When we were inside, I hugged her legs, smiling.  
“Thank you for fixing Eddie!” I thanked her.  
“You’re welcome darling. Be careful with him for now on!” The lady said.  
“What’s your name?” Harry asked her.  
“My name is Ms. Rasanen, and I want you both to be careful!” The lady answered. “Now… Riley, don’t you need to take a nap?”   
“I don’t take naps,” I told her, even though I was rubbing my eyes from sleepiness.  
“Well you look tired darling, how about we put you down?” Ms. Rasanen asked. She picked me up and balanced me on her hip, pulling back the covers. “Harry, why don’t you take one too? You both look exhausted.”  
Harry just nodded and climbed into the bed, laying down onto the soft pillows. Ms. Rasanen layed me down onto the bed and kissed my forehead. “Sweet dreams, little one.”  
I hugged Eddie into my chest and put my thumb into my mouth. I yawned, and two seconds later, I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to make Riley three, by the way. :)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm supposed to be doing English homework. Oh well. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I can't wait to develop Louis' character!
> 
> BTW, sorry for any spelling errors. I didn't edit this lol. 
> 
> Happy reading!

I was aroused by a hand stroking my hair. I sleepily opened my eyes to see Liam sitting on the bed next to me.

“Hey baby girl,” He greeted me in a soft voice.

“Hi Liam!” I smiled, tugging Eddie closer to me. I was still quite drowsy from my nap, but I was happy my eldest brother was back.

“Where you and Harry alright when we were gone?” Liam asked. I nodded. I then remembered Eddie getting broken, Ms. Rasanen fixing him and then putting us to bed.

“Liam! Eddie got hurt, so Harry and I went out and found a lady named Ms. Rasanen and she fixed him and brought us here and put us to bed!” I told him, the whole story coming out in one huge rush. As I told the story, Liam’s face slowly fell into a frown.

“You and Harry went out on your own?” He asked. I slowly nodded, realizing I had said something I probably shouldn’t have said.

“Riley, that’s dangerous!” Liam exclaimed.

“I’m sorry Li.” I hung my head. Liam sighed.

“I’m not mad, love. But you can’t just wander out in the halls like that. You could get hurt, and that would make me really sad, alright?” Liam gently scolded me. “

Okay,” I nodded, my eyes wide. “I don’t wanna make you sad, Liam.”

“I know you don’t,” Liam smiled. Suddenly, he scooped me up in his arms, blowing a raspberry on my cheek. I let out a squeal and giggled. Liam pulled me closer to his chest, trapping me in his arms.

“I love you sooo much!” He said.

“I luv you too, Li!” I replied joyfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Niall exited the bathroom, his blond hair wet. I wiggled out of Liam’s grasp, who woke up Harry, and started hugging Niall’s legs.

“Ni I missed you!” I cried. Niall gave a rare smile and hugged me back.

“I missed you too, Ri Bear.” I shoved Eddie into his face.

“Look! Eddie’s all better!”

“I see that,” Niall smiled. He gave Liam a confused look.

“I’ll tell you later,” Liam chuckled.

* * *

 

We lived through the same routine everyday. Liam and Niall left for work while Harry and I stay in the room. We hadn’t been out since Eddie got hurt. Now, we’d been there for a full month, and even though Liam and Niall seemed worn out, they were probably grateful that we were living in a safer environment.

One night, around midnight, I woke up feeling icky. I was thirsty, so I carefully climbed out of bed without waking my brothers. I held on tight to Eddie, approaching the door. I quietly turned the handle and crept out of the room.

The hallway was pitch black and seemed endless. I thought about turning around and waking Liam up, but I really wanted to explore the house. No one would have to know. I started walking down the hallway until I reached a set of stairs. I slowly made my way down two flights of stairs. After my feet hit the cool hardwood floor, I started walking around.

Suddenly, I heard a voice and froze.

“What the hell do you mean you’re not coming home until tomorrow?” It was Mr. Tomlinson.

Silence. I slid down onto my bottom, my knees pulled up into my chest while Eddie was in my arms. I was waiting for Mr. Tomlinson to leave so I could get some water.

“This is the fourth time this week, Zayn!” Mr. Tomlinson hissed.

More silence.

“Buisness my ass! I’ll bet you’re about to go fuck another man right after you hang up. You don’t stay overnight at your boss's house for work, Zayn.” I flinched at Mr. Tomlinson’s angered voice. I hid behind a wall, a tight grip on Eddie.

"Fine! I don’t give a shit! Fuck you, Zayn. And if I ever catch you in the act… there will be hell to pay.” I heard a loud crack, meaning Mr. Tomlinson had probably thrown his phone. He sighed, and then complete silence.

After a while, I heard some pots banging around. I peered around the wall, wanting to have a look.

Wrong thing to do.

Mr. Tomlinson was putting a kettle on to boil when his head turned my way. I pressed my back to the wall, burying my head into Eddie’s soft fur.

“Who’s there?” Mr. Tomlinson called out. I whimpered softly. Oh how I wished I had stayed in the room.

“I said, who’s there?!” Mr. Tomlinson said again in a sharper tone. I was dead meat. I felt tired, icky, and scared. I wanted Liam. But Liam wasn’t here. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

Footsteps. They were coming closer to where I was. They stopped right around the corner, and I felt my breath hitch.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I heard Mr. Tomlinson snarl, angrily. I looked up, eyes wide in fear.

“I… I wanted water,” I whispered, hanging my head in shame. I was a big girl; I should know that I wasn’t allowed out of the room. This was all my fault.

“Fine.”

I looked up in confusion. Why wasn’t he punishing me yet?

Mr. Tomlinson’s foot was tapping impatiently. “Well? Do you want water or not?”

I nodded fiercely, making my head hurt. I wish I had woken up Liam, but Liam always seemed to get scared when Niall, Harry, or I were icky.

“Then let's go.” Mr. Tomlinson turned around. I stood up and scrambled after him, trying my best to keep up with him. The kitchen was dimly lit, but when he turned around, I could see Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes were red. Harry’s eyes always looked like that after he cried… was Mr. Tomlinson crying? I was too afraid to ask. Mr. Tomlinson grabbed a cup and started to fill it with water. Then he walked over to the table.

“Sit down here. I don’t want water spilled on my hardwood floors.” Mr. Tomlinson ordered. I nodded. “

T’anks.” I thanked him. Pulling myself and Eddie onto the chair, I grabbed the cup with both hands and took a drink. Mr. Tomlinson was pouring tea into a tea cup. I expected him to turn the lights off and leave, but instead he sat down at the table right across from me, staring into space while sipping his tea. Mr. Tomlinson looked sad, and I hated it when people were sad. I wanted everyone to be happy.

“M’er. Toml… To… Tolin…” I struggled to say his name correctly.

“Tomlinson.” Mr. Tomlinson said curtly. “What?”

“I…” I couldn’t say anything. “Ne’ermind.” I then covered my mouth. Liam was always scolding me for not carefully pronouncing words, but right now, I was too tired to get all my words out correctly. I was shivering as I drank my water. I was so cold… I wanted Liam. I put my head down on the cool table.

Mr. Tomlinson got up with a sigh. There was a bit of rustling around and the sound of him pouring another cup.

“Here.” I raised my head to see Mr. Tomlinson put a cup of tea right in front of me. My eyes widened in joy.

“T’ank you, Mister!” I smiled, grabbing the warm cup. It felt wonderful against my hands. Mr. Tomlinson popped a swirly straw into the cup. He gave a half smile before going back to his own tea. I sipped the tea through the straw. I closed my eyes in bliss. I had never tasted anything so wonderful.

Suddenly, Liam entered the kitchen.

“Riley!” He gasped, walking quickly to my side. He looked confused by what was happening.

“Mr. Tom… Toml… To…”

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Liam helped.

I nodded. “He gave me water and tea with a swirly straw!”

Liam still looked confused, but took a closer look at me.

“Ri Bear, are you feeling icky?” He asked me. I nodded, smile falling from my face. Liam sighed, pressing his hand against my face.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, love?” Liam gently asked me.

“You’re sad when I’m icky. I don’t want you to be sad…” I trailed off.

Liam turned to Mr. Tomlinson.

“Thank you so much, I’m sorry if she bothered you. I’m not sure why she didn’t just wake me up. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Mr. Tomlinson shook his head. “It’s quite alright. Polite girl you’ve raised.”

Liam smiled. “Thank you. Alright, Riley, let’s get you back into bed.”

First, he grabbed my now empty cups, and took them to the sink. After washing them, he picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulders.

“Riley? Will you be alright being alone with Harry tomorrow?” Liam gently asked me, starting out of the room. I nodded against his shoulder.

“I’ll keep an eye on them.”

Liam turned around. “Wh-What?”

Mr. Tomlinson nodded. “Zayn will be gone for a couple days, so she shouldn’t bother anyone. Besides, I wouldn’t want a poorly child by herself.”

“I-I… I don’t know what to say!” Liam said, shocked. “Are-Are you positive?”

Mr. Tomlinson nodded. “Now go, get back to bed.”

“Yes sir… thank you so much!” Liam said gratefully, exiting the kitchen.

I sleepily waved at Mr. Tomlinson.

Mr. Tomlinson gave a small wave back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, as this is my first fic on this website. I wanted to tell a story about the boys, (AU or course) through a four-year-old's eyes.


End file.
